


The Vampire Killer

by dragonlover



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonlover/pseuds/dragonlover
Summary: By the year 2552, there are still vampires in the world and those that fight them. An ensouled vampire Dawn leads the neo-watchers. In the ranks are Drusilla, ensouled but half-mad; ensouled vampire Andrew, and Mark Reilly (a descendant of Connor). When the Covenant attacks Earth, they do all they can to defend it.





	The Vampire Killer

Diane knew better than to cut through the alleys on this side of town, but she had only been a few blocks from the train station. She had taken the risk, and now she was running from a dangerous man. He had appeared suddenly behind her, and made violent motions toward her. She started running as fast as she could through the alleys; she heard the man following behind her.

At last, she couldn’t hear him behind her. She stopped to catch her breath, and decided to call a friend to pick her up. She reached into her pocket, and found her chatter missing.

“Looking for something?”

She swallowed, terror rising through her. She turned around to view the man, laughing as he held up her chatter tauntingly. As she watched, his face transformed before her. Ridges appeared on his forehead, his eyes grew an inhuman yellow and most noticeably, fearsome fangs grew from his mouth. A word from the legends she had read in her childhood came to her unbidden. _Vampire._

She backed away, a scream rising in her throat. Desperate, she began to question him. “What… What are you?”

A possibility came to her, “Are you a Spartan?”

Everyone had heard of the near-mythical super-soldiers ONI was training. No one knew anything about their physical appearances, so it was more than likely that this was what this person was.

He laughed, “Hardly.”

He stepped toward her, smirking, as she backed away.

Her first idea dashed, she suddenly had a horrible thought. “C-Covie?”

If the Covenant had found a way to become human and infiltrate the planet, they were surely doomed.

He smiled wickedly, “Well, closer…”

Not Covenant? If he wasn’t an alien, what else could he be? Surely not a vampire… right? She gasped as she backed into a wall. The man closed the distance between them and leaned in close. She shrunk back as his lips parted, afraid he would kiss her. Instead, he moved his head lower, to her neck… Just as she felt his fangs graze her neck, he pulled back, startled. Before her eyes, his form dissolved, actually bursting into a shower of dust.

Behind him stood a woman wielding a small wooden crossbow. The woman was five foot seven, with raven black hair, and was dressed in a Marine’s uniform which had been altered to show a scandalous amount of skin.

“He had my chatter,” Diane found herself saying.

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Tough.”

Diane mentally slapped herself; this woman had just saved her life, and all she could do was complain about her chatter. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking… Thank you so much for saving me from… What was he?”

“Vampire,” the woman answered casually. “Yeah, they’re real,” she said as Diane’s eyes widened. She fastened the crossbow to her leg, and drew a knife. “Hey, come here,” she said, beckoning with the blade.

Diane’s eyes darted to the knife.

“Don’t worry,” the woman said, “I don’t bite… much.”

She quirked a smile.

A joke, Diane supposed. A rather unnerving one, considering what had just happened. Deciding to trust this strange woman who had saved her life moments before, she stepped closer. She gasped as the woman sliced into her left palm, dark blood pooling out. The woman reached out and smeared her blood over Diane’s neck where the… vampire had nearly bitten her.

“There, that should keep any other vampires from bothering you tonight,” the women said, turning away. “If I were you, I wouldn’t mention this encounter to anyone. It would attract the wrong sort of attention.”

She began to walk away, when Diane called out, “Wait! Who are you?”

The woman flashed her a smile. “The name’s Dawn… the Vampire Killer.”

And Dawn vanished into the night.


End file.
